Bec Greyson
by hollyhwrites
Summary: AU Story takes place in the US around the late 1800's. I'm thinking somewhere between 1880 & 1890 most likely. Beca, aka Bec Greyson, is a young woman who has worked hard to prosper in a man's world, but still hasn't found the one thing that could make her life complete. Love. My first attempt at a historical story as well as a western. Give it a try you just might like it. Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bec Greyson  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect characters just playing with them.  
Rating: T  
Summary: AU This story takes place in the US around the late 1800's. I'm thinking somewhere between 1880 and 1890 most likely. Beca, aka Bec Greyson, is a young woman who has worked hard to prosper in a man's world, but still hasn't found the one thing that could make her life complete. Love. My first attempt at a historical story as well as a western.

Chapter 1

Beca leaned back in her chair in front of the fireplace as the flames danced around the cut logs within. She eased her feet up onto a padded foot stool and let out a long sigh as she sipped her aged Brandy. It had been a long day and it felt marvelous to finally be able to sit back and relax for the evening. Her mind was awash with a myriad of decisions she needed to make soon, both large and small. They brought her around to thinking about her life and how she had ultimately arrived at that very moment in time.

She had been born Rebeca Elaine Mitchell. Her mother was a doctor, though not many females were to be found in the male dominated field. Beca missed her mother Eleanor tremendously. Eleanor had died a few months after Beca had turned 7 years old. Her mother had always understood and supported her. Eleanor had recognized that her daughter wasn't like most of the other girls when she was at a very young age. Beca had wanted to learn to fight, ride horses, shot, gamble, and chase girls like her older male cousins did. Music was the only thing remotely girlish she had shown interest in. It had been almost impossible to keep Beca indoors and clean and she refused to wear dresses much of the time.

Beca's father, Warren Mitchell, was rarely home when his daughter was small. He liked being a man about town and was always trying to rise among the cities political hierarchy. He knew very little of his daughter. The man remarried a short three months after Eleanor had passed and immediately moved his new wife and daughter to Montana in search of further wealth and political standing where the competition was less fierce. The tiny dark haired girl was 8 years old by the time they reached Barden, Montana and was barely 9 when her father gave up on Beca being the type of girl he wanted her to be and sent her back east to attend a private school for girls. The school was supposed to turn her into a true lady. Beca hated attending the school, music was the only thing she enjoyed studying there.

Her mother's parents, Emma and Henry Callahan, had never cared for Eleanor's husband and had no problem following Eleanor's last wishes to help her little girl become who she was meant to be and follow her own heart and not be beaten down by her narrow minded father. Beca's Grandpa, Uncle, and male cousins taught the tiny girl all they knew. She was lucky she was able to live with them while she attended the private girl's school. Warren Mitchell was up for anything that saved him trouble and money.

Henry Callahan was a shrewd business man and a retired military officer. Beca's education was vast, she had learned all a proper young lady would learn as well as all a young man should learn. She had completed her lessons at the girls school years earlier than expected motivated as she was to start in her opinion her real education. She was an exceptionally bright child by all accounts and even attended classes at Cornell University along with a couple of her older male cousins.

At 16 Beca married a wealthy older gentleman who like her was interested in the same sex. He was a friend of Beca's Uncle Morgan. The marriage helped cover both of their preferences and also freed Beca from her father's rule. Even though she was married she still was able to travel to Europe with her cousins and enjoy a grand adventure. Not long after she returned Beca who was by that time 18 moved to Texas with her husband Matt Greyson and his longtime companion and lover Thomas Spencer. They had plans to expand their holdings into the cattle industry. The trio was faring well when a short 6 months after their arrival Matt caught a fever that was going around the area killing many. Their operation was doing well and Beca was the driving force behind their success finding she took well to such a lifestyle. Over the years since their marriage Matt had become Beca's best friend along with Thomas. Matt hung on and fought the illness as long as he could, nonetheless with Beca and Thomas by his side Matt ultimately succumbed to the fever three weeks after he initially fell ill.

Most everything had been left solely to his wife since Thomas was wealthy in his own right and Beca had done a great deal to help add to the Greyson fortune. Matt and Thomas both loved Beca like a little sister and Thomas stayed with Beca on the ranch in Texas for she was the only family he had left.

The deceptively small woman usually always dressed like a man since she hated dresses with a passion and Beca gained a reputation for being strong, tough, and shrewd. She was an excellent shot with a rifle, a bow, and her pistol. Beca was also very fast on the draw as a few rustlers and criminals had found out the hard way. The brunette was a great tracker as she was taught by her grandfather and a former Indian scout who had often ridden with her grandfather during his military days. Beca herself often rode along with Texas Rangers and US Marshals alike when they needed help tracking a criminal.

Now at 21 Beca Greyson sat across from her best friend Thomas as they both relaxed and warmed themselves in front of the fire in the large ranch house they shared.

Thomas spoke bringing Beca out of her musings of the past. "Bec, I feel we should think about moving our operation to Montana. There's lots of grazing land available and not so many prying eyes to talk about how we wish to live. We have collected many misfits such as ourselves to work for us and all will follow us. We are now a large family. We could live how we wish and we are wealthy enough to purchase plenty of land for us all to prosper and your Callahan family is always sending more misfits to us to help them find a more prosperous life." The older sandy haired man set his glass of Brandy aside. "Beca too many are coming here and trying to claim grazing rights and watching us too closely trying to find something to use against the young woman who is so powerful. I say we sell the land and house and take the rest to settle on an even larger ranch in the less populated wilds of Montana."

Beca tossed the remains of her own Brandy back embracing the smooth burn. "I have been thinking on it. Actually my father has written me wanting me to come see him. It seems he only recently found out Matt passed and thinks I need his protection. Warren has no clue who I am. I have sent a man already to scout out land and other opportunities we might find around there. My father has a fairly prosperous cattle operation outside of a town called Barden. His ranch is the biggest in that area, but nothing like the size of our current operation or what we plan to have if we move there. I don't know how close I want to be to him, but he wrote about me being his only heir and I feel I should at least visit his place and know more about it. Warren thinks I might even find a nice man to settle down with." The young woman snorted. "If I ever marry a man again it would be you, Thomas and only if we needed protection like Matt and I did back east."

"You could always buy up all the land around Barden and you would become one of the most powerful people in Montana along with me, of course. We fill the area with our loyal misfits and live how we are comfortable living."

"That does sound like a wonderful idea." Beca laughed before changing the subject a bit. "I would like for you to find someone to come home to Thomas. Matt would want you to. I know you have had a few short term friends, but nothing permanent. I have also noticed how you watch Tyler Crowe and how he looks at you. He is a nice man and good looking. None here has a problem with him being a halfbreed or with both of you for being men. Hell most of our hands are the same as we are. If you don't snatch him up one of the other cowboys around here will. Tyler is also great with horses and could really help us grow that part of our ranch. You two get along great and look good together. I like him and get along with him too. He would fit into our home well."

This time Thomas chuckled. "I've been thinking about it, but what about you. I haven't seen you out visiting the saloons lately. The only women we have working here who are likeminded are all partnered up with each other already and they are at least ten years older than you are dear. Maybe your lady love is waiting to be found in the back woods of Montana."

Rolling her eyes Beca sighed. "Maybe, but I do know I am getting tired of the saloon girls and those of the like. I would love to find a nice girl to share my life with, but I don't know if a nice girl would want rough and tumble me. Most ladies see me as nothing but a rough and wild rancher with no manners or ability to even carry on a civilized conversation. Most believe I am simply a crude woman who thinks she's a man. Do you really believe there is a lady out there that will ever really see me?"

"I know there is Bec. I found Matt when I was about your age and now I've found Tyler. If I can get lucky enough to find two such wonderful men I know there is a love out there for you too and when the time is right you will find her."

The woman stood and hugged her best friend. "I'm off to bed, I have to be up before the sun in the morning. Tell Tyler I said hi. You two don't have to wait till I'm abed before he joins you." Beca smirked as she left the room.

Later even as her head settled on her pillow Beca's thoughts were still on what Thomas had said. Was there really a lady out their somewhere who she could love and have that love returned? Those thoughts still plagued her mind as she fell asleep.

…**.**

A month later, after receiving the positive reports from Charles, the man she had sent to Montana, Beca had decided it was time for a change. Time to find a better home for her large ramshackle family that seemed to grow weekly. She had already sent people ahead to join Charles and the few people with him to begin purchasing land around Barden, Montana. Her man said he had already found the perfect spot to build a house and the main ranch. Beca trusted Charles. He was the one Matt had sent ahead to find a nice place to start a ranch in Texas nearly 4 years earlier. She had sent word to get the bunk houses, barns, and stables up first before starting on the main house.

The small woman studied the calendar on her desk. Beca had been 21 for only two months and hoped to have her Texas land and ranch sold soon so they could all start slowly making their way to their new home. She had already informed her mother's family she was moving and the Callahan's had already sent a few more misfits on to Montana to help build the ranch and start a new life. Beca hadn't informed her father she was coming to Barden. Warren still called her Rebeca and only knew her new sir name started with a G. He would sure be shocked when the new cattle Baron Bec Greyson turned out to be a Baroness and his daughter. That thought made the cowgirl smile as she got up from her desk grasping her hat as she headed for the door. There were horses that needed breaking and cattle that needed branding and even though she was the boss she never shirked off of giving a helping hand.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I thought I would try my hand at a western. Never written one before so this may really suck. I thought it would be a bit of an additional challenge to drop the Pitch Perfect characters into the old west. Let me know what you think, please. Drop me a few words in the box below I would love to hear from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bec Greyson  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 2

It was the lady's luncheon at the Bella Rose Hotel, Restaurant, and Lounge. The Bella Rose was a respectable place, unlike the Treblemaker Dance Hall and Saloon on the other end of Barden's main street. The dance hall was a fairly new place and seemed to be bringing a bad element into the peaceful little town.

Amy Bella, a large blonde woman affectionately known as Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose Dupree`, a curvy dark complected woman from New Orleans, were the owners and proprietors of The Bella Rose. They had three women, Ashley, Jessica, and Denise, who worked for them. It was an open secret among the women of the community that Cynthia Rose and Denise were a devoted couple. The women of Barden were okay with the relationship as were many of the males in the area who also knew. Life was hard and most of the locals felt a person should embrace love where they could find it. The other women who often made up the lady's luncheon were Aubrey Posen, the town school teacher; Chloe Beale, the town M.D.; Lily Lindu, her and her husband Donald owned the town General Store; Stacie Applebaum, who owned the town livery and blacksmith shop with her husband Benji; and Kimmy Jin, who was the town undertaker and also ran a bathhouse and laundry business. There were a few more young women in the group married to ranch hands or to small scale farmers or other workers in the area. There were also a few older women in the group, but the most prominent of the elder generation were Sheila Mitchell, the mayor's wife, and Gail McKadden who ran the Bank with her husband John.

A few men worked at the Bella Rose as well. Aubrey's husband Luke played piano, tended bar, and helped keep the books for the community establishment. A couple of other men helped in the kitchen, bar, and hotel doing whatever needed doing, Uni and Tommy were those men and were happily married to Jessica and Ashley who worked there, and recently Tommy's cousin Brian had joined the Bella Rose family, he was now the cook and was an actual trained chef from back east.

The food was delicious at The Bella Rose and everyone was enjoying their meals as the gossip began to roll.

"Have you heard about the Texan who is buying up all the land around Barden? Apparently they are very wealthy and want to really expand their ranching operation and liked all the great grazing land they could find around here. The gentlemen buying everything up will be running the cattle and horses." Sheila commented.

"The gentleman's name is Bec Greyson and has a business partner named Thomas Spencer. They are both very wealthy though Greyson is the more prosperous of the two. I bet they will be some of the wealthiest individuals in Montana if not the wealthiest. We are really happy to be holding even a fraction of their funds in our bank. My husband heard that Greyson is not only a cattle baron, but works with the Texas Rangers and US Marshals in tracking down criminals." Gail shared with glee.

"It sure would be nice to have someone around here who knows what they're doing as far as the law is concerned. Sheriff Bumper Allen and his little Deputy Kolio are practically useless." Fat Amy said with her odd accent. She was from Tasmania and claimed she came to the states for a better life than she had before. It was an explanation most gave when asked why they came to Montana.

"I doubt that Jasper Swanson will like it very much. He makes too much profit off of the bad element he brings into this town. His brother Jesse is a wanted criminal for everything from cattle rustling, horse thievery, bank robbery, rape, murder and more, yet he roams freely here. Our big talking yellow bellied Sheriff and his boy toy Deputy act like the brothers are law abiding citizens. Maybe we should fire Bumper and Kolio and hire Greyson to stand in when we need a Sheriff. I bet he has some good gunmen working for him too. Maybe having Greyson move into the area will be a good thing for this town on more levels than just financially." Stacie observed while they ate.

"We all know Chloe would love it if this Greyson fellow ran the Swansons out of town, especially Jesse. He's extremely vehement in his chasing of her even after she has been just as vehement in her lack of interest." Aubrey gazed at her best friend with worried eyes.

Chloe's eyes flashed. "I wish Jesse would stick to the women at his brother's saloon. I did not come all this way to be harassed by a dangerous outlaw. I want to help people and maybe someday have a family of my own. I enjoy being a doctor and working in a place where my skills are so needed. However, the Swanson boys are really becoming a problem."

Old lady Maggie from the bakery harrumphed. "He has been chasing you down in the street. I see him waiting for you nearly every morning. He should really leave you alone. Jesse is not a suitable match for a strong independent woman who is a law abiding citizen, but especially not one who also prefers the company of other women as our fair Doctor does." The old woman winked at Chloe as the others chuckled. "Maybe Mr. Greyson will have some interesting likeminded women working for him."

Like Cynthia Rose and Denise, it was well-known amongst most in the town which way Doctor Beale's romantic leanings turned. There really wasn't much the women of Barden didn't know about the people in the area.

"Well Greyson and Spencer have been buying up land for the last six months and they sent some of their people ahead to start building the ranch almost immediately. I heard that Greyson instructed his people to build bunk houses first, then the barns and stables, before working on his main ranch house. There is also a special bunkhouse built just for women and families that are like apartment housing in big cities. It seems Greyson cares for those that work for him." Lily informed. The quiet woman had gotten much better about speaking loud enough for people to understand her since she first arrived in Barden.

"My husband said that Greyson and Spencer have a sibling type relationship according to the man of affairs who has been handling the transactions for the pair. The man also said that they consider their people as part of their large ramshackle family. A family of misfits who found they fit together quite well." Gail knew more gossip since she and her husband did business at the bank with Greyson and Spencer's man, Charles, on a regular bases.

"Well Warren said that two main bunkhouses, two large barns, stables, and a large main house were finished when he rode over to say hello a few days ago and that Thomas Spencer had already arrived the day before along with wagons filled with items they had brought from Texas. There were also several head of cattle and horses arriving when Warren was there. Bec Greyson wasn't with him because of a business hold up in Wyoming, but Greyson should be arriving with the rest of their people within a week." Sheila Mitchell added. She and Gail were best friends and always enjoyed a good gossip.

"Well it seems things in town are going to be picking up." CR clapped her hands. "More business for all of us."

The conversation went on with talk of the new comers and other gossip and business from around town and the surrounding community.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Bec Greyson sighed as she accepted the little tin star from US Marshal Dillon.

They had worked together before and the Marshal thought Bec was one of the best he had ever worked with man or woman. "I need you to lead a small group of US Marshals to Barden, MT and apprehend the Swanson brothers. They have got the local sheriff terrified and his deputy is worse. Those two should never have been allowed to call themselves lawmen. The Swanson brothers are terrorizing the town you will soon call home. That star gives you the right to bring them in if you can or exercise their warrants of wanted dead or alive."

"Jesse is the most dangerous of the two and has had a bounty on his head for a while now, his brother Jasper was a little better at hiding his misdeeds and only recently gained a bounty on his head while here in Wyoming on business. He took a fancy to a young gal, but her parents didn't approve nor did the young woman. Jasper killed the parents in cold blood in front of the girl before forcing himself upon her and then giving her over to his men. The young woman didn't live a day after we found her. She had no will left to live. Jesse and Jasper have left a trail of destruction everywhere they go. It is time to put a stop to it. I believe you and the five Marshals I am sending with you can take care of the Swansons and their little band of outlaws." Marshal Dillon further explained.

Beca looked at the five men waiting at the side of the room. They all grinned at her. Hank and Adam were both tall dark skinned men, Sunfeather was part Apache, Yoh-Lin was first generation American of Asian descent, and finally fair haired William, a man who had originally travelled to Texas with Beca and Matt when she was 18. He was a former soldier and was as fond of other men as Beca was other women. She had worked with all the men before, respected them, and knew they respected her. "You men have any problems following lil' ole me?" Her eyebrow quirked.

"Naw, by our way of thinkin you are the coolest head among us and the best gun. Ya also got more than a lump a mush between yer ears. We trust ya to have our backs in any fightin and we all'll have yours." Hank's grin got bigger as the rest of the men nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll ride on with the rest of my men and gather up any stragglers from those who were ahead of us. Hopefully by the time we get to my new ranch my family will have picked up some useful information about the Swansons." Beca pulled her hat back on her head before pinning the badge to her vest under her long tan duster.

Marshal Dillon shook all their hands wishing them good luck and gods speed on their journey.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get this update typed up and out today. I hope I didn't miss to many typos or misspelled and misused words. Thanks for all the faves and follows as well as the reviews. I really appreciate all of you who take the time to read and respond to my stories. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bec Greyson  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 3

A week later Beca and the other Marshals paused on a ridge looking across the valley towards a beautiful ranch that was for now simply called the Greyson spread. A ranch name hadn't been determined yet. Thomas preferred keeping his name on a lower profile and liked Beca being the driving force, the matriarch as he called her, of their clan.

The ranch was beautiful, Beca saw plenty of grazing land in all directions, the house, and barns were in a clearing surrounded on three sides by trees that would help block wind and snow in the winter, and not too far down the valley was a well-established large creek or small river that would work well for the holding. The large log home was built to Beca's specifications with a wraparound porch and two wings so she and Thomas could each have their own space to live when they wished it. Thomas and Tyler were now a committed couple. They had had a small intimate ceremony performed in the large barn at their Texas ranch just before they all headed out towards Montana. All their ranch family was at the ceremony except for those who had left already with the advanced parties.

Beca was glad to see so much had been done with winter once again right around the corner. Firewood had been one thing that had been a constant chore on the ranch and would be up until the time they couldn't gather more. Charles had even had a large shed and covered lean-to built just to house the firewood. The less they had to head out into the woods in the middle of winter to try and cut the frozen timber for burning the better.

"That's a mighty nice looking spread you got their Grey. I might be lookin to stayin on if you could use a hand. I've been travelling a lot the past few years and feel like it's time to find a nice woman and settle down. I think I found the woman in Colorado and I think she would like coming out here to settle down. She doesn't have any family left, but she does have a few lady friends that might want to come too. I am sure there are plenty of men in the territory looking for a wife they too could settle down with someday." Adam scratched his whiskered jaw as he smiled.

"You'll always find a place to call home on my ranch Adam. Any of you five will. You all are my family too. We've been through too much together for it to be otherwise. Now let's head on down. I don't know about you, but I could use a hot bath and a meal." The lady Marshal clicked her horse down the trail along the side of the ridge, her friends giving their approval of her plan.

…..

"I thought you would never get here little sis." Thomas pulled Beca into a tight hug as soon as she had given her horse to one of her hands and unstrapped the gear and saddlebags that needed to go in the house with her and climbed up onto the porch.

"I felt the same way." Beca hugged Thomas back. "I gained a little something on the way home." The short brunette drew back pulling her duster aside to show her US Marshal's badge and pointed to the five men unloading their horses behind her. "Have you heard of the Swanson brothers causing any trouble in Barden? Our job is to take'em in dead or alive and their gang too. These guys are bad news and leave nothing but death and destruction in their wake. The brothers have set up a saloon in sleepy little Barden and are terrorizing the area. Looks like I would have been dealing with them even if I hadn't gotten pulled in by Marshal Dillon."

"I've heard of em. They've been giving us some trouble already. They found out those of Greyson Ranch aren't easy marks and our clan avoids their establishment completely. Our people head for The Bella Rose. It is a well-run place you can get a drink, a nice meal, and even hear some live music. They even have a few tables to play some cards, but it is not a saloon. During the day and even dinner hours you will find upstanding townsfolk congregate there for entertainment and socializing. I ate lunch there with Ty today. It was an enjoyable meal. I've heard rumors that the Swansons have been harassing the town's lady doctor. After her many rejections they still persist, especially Jesse. The sheriff and deputy go hide in their office when the boys come out into the town and a few of our young men saw the local law officers accepting money from the Swansons to stay out of their way and keep others out as well." Thomas grinned after giving his report. "None of them will be too happy to see you and your friends ride into town."

"Doesn't sound like it. Are Butch and Lance still wanting to get back into law enforcement? I believe Barden is going to have an opening for a new Sheriff and Deputy as soon as tomorrow. I have a feeling the current jackasses will put their little badges right in my little hand instead of challenging me too much." The female rancher's signature grin graced her lovely face.

Thomas, Tyler, and the other Marshals laughed.

"Butch and Lance would love being small town lawmen. They miss their jobs, but don't want to have to travel all over the US or have to work in a big city ever again. They would jump at the chance to pin those stars on their shirts." Tyler confirmed.

"Good, now let's get inside so you can show me around and we need to find places for these five to bed down for a few nights. Some of them may be staying even longer than that." Beca waved them all into the house. "I also want a hot bath and a good meal. I feel like I'm carrying around ten pounds of travel dust and smell like ode` to horse cologne." The men were all laughing again as they toured the comfy, yet elegant home.

The tiny feisty woman loved the inside of the house as much as the outside and could feel how well it was constructed and though the day outside was windy she hadn't felt a single draft during her entire tour. After a bath and a meal Beca dressed in fresh clothes and toured the rest of her main homestead. Her five fellow marshals were given bunks in the men's bunkhouse. The beds for the guestrooms in the main house had not yet been brought in from the barn storage and set-up. Beca asked that a few hands try to get at least two guest beds set-up the next day just in case they were needed.

She praised everyone on the great jobs they had done and were continuing to do in helping to bring their new home together and promised that in the spring they would have a better idea of what all they needed to build next and where. They discussed the need to let the cattle graze, but not to let them get too far a field with winter so close. That night Beca had a hard time falling asleep in her soft bed after sleeping on the ground for so long, but exhaustion soon overtook her and she slept a deep and dreamless sleep.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

The next morning Beca slept in a little, but not much. She got up and enjoyed a big breakfast with Thomas, Tyler, Butch, Lance, and the five US Marshals. They went over what they needed to do that day to bring down the Swansons and their men. The group decided it was best to have surprise on their side and the longer they waited, the more likely the Swansons would hear about their plans and be ready for a run in with the law. Beca had several good gunmen in her family and they would be surrounding the town to pick up anyone trying to escape. They would be back-up if things went bad. A few of those riflemen and women would be put up on a few rooftops in the town.

The Mayor would be in his office at 10 that morning and three of the Marshals would go in and inform him of the impending firing of the current sheriff and deputy and the hiring of Butch and Lance. After that the group would play it by ear and pay a little visit to the Swanson brothers.

Beca stood up leaving the table to get suited up and gather her gang. Thomas laughed, Tyler lifting his brow in question. "The town of Barden isn't going to be the same after today. Whirlwind Bec Greyson is about to roll through." The man chuckled. "She hasn't even been here a day and she is already cleaning up the town, taking over the sheriff's office, and staking her claim as a powerful and dangerous force in the territory." Everyone laughed. Thomas privately wondered if Beca was going to also confront her father while in town. He figured she would most likely save that for another day.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I know it's a little short, but this seemed like a decent place to break for a small chapter before we move forward with a bit of action. In the next chapter Barden is going be meeting Bec Greyson and trust the Swanson brothers aren't going to be happy. LOL Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and/or reviewing this story. I greatly appreciate it. Until Next Time…Holly **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bec Greyson  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T for now

…**..**

Chapter 4

Beca sent her rooftop riflemen into town ahead of the group so they could get into place and those of her people who were going to surround Barden would do so once Beca, Butch, Lance, and her Marshals entered town. Her small band of lawmen too would stagger their entrance into town. The other five Marshals would meet with the Mayor and explain what was going on while Beca, Butch, and Lance took care of the Sheriff and Deputy.

…..

Adam, Hank, and William went into the Mayor's office while Sunfeather and Yoh-Lin stayed outside.

"Mayor Mitchell we are US Marshals sent here to take care of the Swanson brothers and their gang. Our leader is currently relieving your Sheriff and Deputy of their duties. They have been witnessed taking bribes from the Swansons. Butch O'Brian a former Texas Ranger will be taking over as Sheriff and former Dallas Texas Deputy, Lance Carlisle will be taking over as Deputy. Both of these men have worked with the US Marshals in the past and are will qualified for the positions." William assured the Mayor. "We will do our best to make sure no townsfolk are harmed. It would be best if they stayed inside away from the doors and windows once things get started. Is there anything we need to be extra careful of?"

Mayor Mitchell was a little stunned by the Marshals taking over, but knew the Swansons needed dealing with. "Who is the Marshal in charge of this operation?"

"Well Marshal Dillon in Laramie called in a few favors and Marshal Bec Greyson is the one in charge. You won't find much better than Marshal Greyson." William reassured.

"Bec Greyson is also a US Marshal?" It seemed Greyson was going to be a great asset to their town.

"Yes sir, when need be." William smiled. "Now stay inside while we take care of things."

"Oh, the ladies luncheon is today at the Bella Rose. Just about all the women in the area attends." The Mayor thought about his wife. "My wife among them."

"I will inform Greyson. Does this luncheon start at noon?" William paused at the door.

"Yes, everyone is usually there by that time."

William nodded and the Marshals moved out and off towards the Sheriff's office.

…..

Beca entered the Sheriff's off behind Butch and Lance. She studied the two weak men who stood staring at the. They truly were sorry excuses for lawmen.

"I'm a US Marshal her to take care of the Swanson brothers. You two work for the outlaws and are hereby relieved of duty. Toss your badges and weapons onto the desk now and we won't have any problems." Beca stated in a low gravelly voice she often used when wearing a badge.

The Sheriff laughed. "I don't take orders from you and I was hired by the Mayor and I don't see any reason to listen to a tiny woman playing at being a lawman."

Before the two cowards could blink very sharp daggers were being pressed firmly into each of their crotches. "I suggest you listen to me before I make it impossible for you two to be lovers anymore. I have witnesses that put you working for the Swansons and if you don't cooperate you are going to be swinging from the gallows along with the brothers and their gang." The lady Marshal pressed the blades tighter and simply shook her head when both men lost control of their bladders causing her to quickly move her knives away in disgust.

"That is truly pathetic. Using on two fingers place your weapons on the desk." The two quickly complied. "Any other weapons of any sort on either of you?"

"No." The shamed men answered together.

"Badges on the desk as well." Once they complied Beca kept her knives drawn. "Check these disgraces for further weapons before putting them in separate cells. We don't need them out alerting their comrades we are here for them."

The big men carefully searched the soiled men. "I can't believe you tow actually pissed yourselves." Lance teased as he shoved Kolio into a cell as Butch shoved Bumper into another.

Beca picked up the tin stars tossing them to Butch and Lance. "With the authority placed upon me as US Marshal in charge of this here shindig I hereby swear you both in to uphold the office of Sheriff and Deputy of the town of Barden, Montana. Butch do you swear to do your duty as Sheriff and Lance you as his deputy?"

"I do." Both men stated smiling at the quick swearing in.

"Good, you are hereby officially sworn in as Sheriff Butch and Deputy Lance of Barden, Montana. Now get those stars on and let's get this town cleaned up." Beca sheathed her blades and turned as her Marshals came in the door.

"What is that smell? Did someone kick over a piss bucket?" Hank wrinkled his nose.

"No, our predecessors pissed themselves when our fearless leader was convincing them to hand over their badges and weapons. She didn't even have to try very hard. I don't know if I've ever seen anybody so yella before." Butch informed the men causing them all to have a good laugh.

"I can't wait to hear that story later." Adam chuckled.

"Did you have any problems with the Mayor?" Beca doubted they had, but with her father one could never tell.

"No, he seemed a little worried about the townsfolk, but happy to have someone to come in to take care of the problem. He also seemed glad to now have a competent Sheriff and Deputy in Barden and a US Marshal not too far away if need be." William informed. "He did let us know that the ladies luncheon is today at the Bella Rose and that most of the women of the area attend. They are all usually there by noon."

Beca moved to the window the clock on the wall showing they had about fifteen minutes before the women would all be safely inside the building. "I want one of you at each exit of the Treble Saloon, but don't engage yet. Keep your badges hidden. I would prefer to get Jesse and Jasper out in the open if we can, but take note of those who are with the brothers. We don't know all the members of their little gang so we must stay on alert." The leader watched out the window as women disappeared down the street and into the Bella Rose. She saw a pretty blonde and redhead leave the bakery with an older woman, Jesse and Jasper exited the saloon and began heading the women's way.

"Looks like it is show time boys. Marshals you take the saloon. Sheriff, Deputy you are with me." Beca began heading quickly yet with stealth to the Bella Rose determined to keep Jesse and Jasper outside and get all the ladies to safety.

The trio of law officers quickly reached the alley between the Bella Rose and the shop beside it slipping out of sight. The three women hadn't reached the restaurant yet as they had been met my two more women one Beca recognized as her stepmother Sheila. The three older women walked behind the younger seeming to put a buffer between the Swansons and the two younger women.

"Butch you stay on this side of the Bella Rose. Lance scoot around back and come up on the other side. I'm going in the back of the establishment and coming out the front. I want the women inside the building before we show our hands. Let me go out to greet the Swansons first, I don't want them to feel too cornered. They won't feel really threatened by me at first. Once the women are safe I'm going to try and back the Swansons out away from the building. Now come on Lance we gotta hurry." Beca took off down the alley Lance hot on her heals. She came to the backdoor sighing when she found it unlocked and waved the deputy on around the building.

The small Marshal surprised the three men and two women inside the large kitchen. "Stay calm and stay back here." Pulling the side her duster back Beca flashed her badge. "US Marshal." She swept past them into the dining room full of women.

"Hey there Shorty where'd you come from?" A full bodied blonde with an Aussie accent moved in front of Beca.

"The back door." Beca again flashed her badge. "US Marshal. You all need to move away from the door. I am going to need your friends inside then I'm going to keep the Swansons outside. They are currently following a group of women her now. If you have a shotgun or other firearms in here get them. If the Swansons get by me and your new Sheriff and Deputy they will be looking for hostages. Shoot to kill, but make sure it's them and not me, my men, or an innocent."

"You're a woman!" A tall brunette nearby exclaimed.

"I was when I dressed this morning. I doubt that's changed." The law woman smirked. "Now please everyone move away from the front of the room and do not leave this building or you will be putting yourself in harm's way. The Swansons and their gang are in for a big surprise they aren't going to appreciate very well at all." The Marshal moved to the door drawing a gun as she moved to the side out of sight.

The two younger women entered first talking, but paused when they saw everyone had moved to the back of the room.

"Keep moving ladies." Beca whispered. "I'm trying to get you away from the Swansons."

The husky voice startled them, but the redhead pushed the blonde on before she could question things and possibly get everyone hurt.

The older women had also heard and hurriedly followed. "Lock this door behind me." Beca whispered to the last older woman through the door as she herself slipped out closing firmly behind her.

Gail locked the door before hurrying to follow the others. "What's going on and who was that? Was that a woman under that hat and duster?"

"She is a US Marshal and apparently Barden has a new Sheriff and Deputy and the Lady Marshal has men outside all ready to take down the Swansons and their gang." Stacie informed the newcomers.

"From what I saw when she flashed her badge the lady Marshal may be short, but she has plenty of curves under that duster and that voice of hers is sexy as all heck. Her cowboy hat kept her face mostly hidden so I don't know about that part yet." Cynthia Rose informed getting a swat on the arm from her wife Denise. "Don't worry dear she's not my type, however she might be Chloe's." The woman wiggled her eyebrows at the blushing redhead.

"But she's a Marshal and will move on once they catch the bad guys. Chloe needs someone who will stick around." Chloe's best friend Aubrey argued.

They all fell silent as shots rang out from the far end of town.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hope you enjoy this update. Until Next Time…Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bec Grayson  
Pairing: Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: T for now

…**..**

Chapter 5

Beca stepped out through the door shutting firmly behind her glad to hear the door's lock click home before she stepped away. "Mornin' boys. This meeting is closed to you. Ladies only luncheon."

The two men dressed in what Beca thought of as gambler dandy, both took a step back as the small armed woman stepped towards them.

"You the new muscle for the Bella Rose?" One of the men sneered.

"Why don't you prop that hat back so we can see your face and open up that duster so we can see the goods. We may be able to offer a little thing like you a better wage at our saloon. I'm Jasper Swanson and this is my brother Jesse. We own the Treblemaker Saloon on the other end of town. Jesse here's got a serious thing for that red headed gal and would like to get a chance to speak to her." He pulled out a few gold coins from his pocket. "I can make it worth your while to step aside."

Beca offered one of her signature smirks. "I'm not stepping aside. There is a ladies luncheon going on as I said and you two certainly aren't ladies." She kept subtly backing them away from the building until both men were in the edge of the street. Beca had hoped to get them out into the street further, but that was the moment when shots rang out down the street and the Swanson's stopped backing up to turn towards the direction of the shots.

The lady marshal raised her gun as Butch and Lance came out with guns drawn on the duo.

"Jesse, Jasper Swanson put your guns down. I'm a U.S. Marshal here to take you in." Beca voice firmed helping to drive home to the outlaws exactly what was going on.

It quickly became apparent after the brothers shared a speaking glance that they were not going to go down without a fight. In seconds the short woman had drawn her second pistol and was firing as the Swansons' turned with guns raised. Butch and Lance soon joined the gun fight. Beca went for chests while her men aimed for any parts of the body they could hit from their position.

The Swanson boys' only managed to fire off one poorly aimed shot each as they fell riddled with bullets from the highly skilled law officers. Running forward when both men fell kicking their guns away Beca checked for pulses on the wanted men. She shook her head to indicate there wasn't a pulse from either man. The head marshal moved off down the street towards the saloon where armed men were pouring out into the street while reloaded her weapons.

Hank and Adam came out of the saloon as Beca arrived. "All clear in here boss." One of them yelled. Sunfeather and Yoh-Lin came out of the alleys on either side of the saloon and William came out from across the street. Beca, Butch, and Lance blocked any access to the rest of the town by those exiting the establishment.

"Throw down your weapons and lay on the ground. The Swanson boys are already dead. You draw on us you'll join em." The short marshal yelled for all to hear. Many did as they were told. Most of the people were who exited were either employees or simply customers, however Beca recognized many of those left standing as members of the Swanson gang or a few as wanted men in their own rite.

"Why hang when I could maybe get away to enjoy another day?" One of the standing men hollered.

"Because this town is surrounded by sharp shooters and I have several on the rooves of surrounding buildings with guns aimed at you. If you all don't put down your weapons you will die her and now." The lady marshal made sure her voice continued to carry so those on the surrounding buildings could also hear her speaking.

"Going down in a blaze of glory is better than hanging!" The talkative outlaw screamed taking aiming at Beca as all hell broke loose.

…..

After the shots down the street started the women all hunkered down in the back of the main room together. They heard the lady marshal tell the Swanson brothers she was there to take them in. There was a moment of silence before gunshots rang out in front of the Bella Rose.

The women inside all hoped the small female Marshal was going to be okay. A loud silence fell once the shots stopped before murmuring voiced were heard but the ladies couldn't tell who spoke.

Stacie and Fat Amy both had pistols in hand as they eased towards the windows in the front of the lounge. The duo saw the Marshal checking the Swansons, who were apparently dead, before moving off down the street where the saloon was emptying out.

"Shorty law woman is okay and Jesse and Jasper are no more. The Marshal and two large men are moving down towards the saloon. The place is emptying out fast." Fat Amy informed. Soon the windows were filled with female faces eager to see what was going on now that the danger wasn't so close anymore.

Many gasps, cries of dismay, and covered mouths followed as some of the outlaws refused to give up and one man turned to fire directly at the female Marshal.

…..

Beca was faster on the draw than the man who fired upon her taking him in the chest though she did feel a graze on her arm which she ignored and kept firing as she stayed low moving behind a nearby barrel for as much cover as she could get. Between the lawmen on the ground and the shooters from above the outlaws were soon all down many with multiple new holes in them.

Luckily none of the unarmed men laying prone on the ground in surrender had tried to get up and run, so they were all okay and not hit by any crossfire. Beca ordered Butch, Lance, and Adam to see to those men while she and the others saw to the dead or dying. They systematically worked their way through the gun downed men finding no survivors.

The group looked up when they heard a shot sound from outside of town.

"Looks like someone was missed and tried to escape. Sounds like that didn't work out to well for them." Beca looked up to a woman on a nearby roof. "Wren signal them to bring in the downed man, but the others to hold positions for a little longer."

The wheat haired stocky woman quickly complied.

Beca and her men matched faces and names to the wanted posters Marshal Dillon had given them and had those who threw down their weapons help to identify any they weren't sure of or had no papers on. Butch went into the Sheriff's office and found more wanted bulletins shoved into a drawer that they also went through and were able to match up the rest of the dead outlaws to some of those wanted posters. None of those who surrendered were wanted for anything, but Butch and Lance took their names anyway to keep them handy in case they caused further trouble in town at a later date. They were probably the local rowdy crowd that hadn't gotten into any real trouble yet.

"Any of you injured?" Beca asked her friends.

"Nothing more than a scratch like you got, boss." Hank assured. The big dark man had already assessed them all as he had some medical training.

Beca tossed her duster to Lance as he was heading back towards the sheriff's office. She was starting to sweat in the thing as the day warmed up. "You guys start getting the bodies cleared out. Ask the mayor where the undertaker will want them." The brunette looked up at Wren again. "Signal our friends to come on in. I think we have everyone. All of our wanted posters have bodies and our song birds say there are no more they know of missing. You stay up there and keep watch for any more runners, however…" she paused spinning around looking up at the others. "I need the rest of you to come on down and help move the bodies. Let's get this street cleaned back up as soon as possible."

Marshal Grayson moved off down the street in her off white shirt and brown leather vest, her Marshal's badge gleaming. The small woman's stride confident in her brown well-made work pants, brown leather chaps, and well-worn boots with her matching brown Stetson pulled down low over her face. Beca was met in front of the Bella Rose by a few of her mounted men who rode in from outside of town.

"Help get these bodies off the street." The commanding lawwoman pointed down at the fallen Swanson brothers. "Let's get the street cleaned up for the good citizens of Barden. Sheriff Butch, Deputy Lance, or one of the other Marshals will know shortly where to take the bodies."

A chorus of "Yes, ma'ams." Followed before Beca re-entered the Bella Rose.

…..

The group of women in the Bella Rose all watched as the shoot out commenced and the lawmen and woman were victorious. The lady Marshal began issuing orders and everyone jumped right too following them.

"Damn, she's the one in charge. That is really amazing. That little woman must be tough as nails and I bet smart as a whip too." Cynthia Rose observed.

"Did you see how fast she was on the draw? I thought she was a goner for sure." Lily commented not taking her wide eyes off the happenings in the street.

The ladies continued to watch as men and women came down off of rooves with rifles in hand and more rode in from out of town.

"She really did have the place surrounded. I wonder how she got so many people to help her and be so loyal to her. Those people don't have badges on. Do you think they are hired guns?" Stacie was taking in everything. Their town hadn't had so much excitement in a long while.

Gail saw the short Marshal heading for the door of the Bella Rose and hurried to unlock it and open it to welcome the woman in.

"Ladies is everyone okay in her?" Beca took in the group glad to see they all seemed okay. No one was suffering from hysterics or the like she was pleased to see. "I tried to keep as much of the shots aimed away from the buildings as I could."

"We are all fine, but it looks like you may need a little seeing too." Gail assured as she indicated the bloody tear on the small woman's shirt sleeve.

Beca looked down at her arm. "It's just a graze I'll have one of my men look at it later. I can just tie it up for now." She pulled a clean bandanna from her pants pocket to do just that.

"Wait, I can look at it for you. I'm the town doctor. It's the least I can do after all you have done for us today." The redhead smiled stepping forward.

The woman was beautiful with the prettiest blue eyes Beca had ever seen. The small brunette nodded. "I would appreciate it, I don't like to give Hank to many opportunities to practice his medical skills on me. He likes to see how often he can make me wince." Beca took off her hat hanging it on a nearby peg as the redhead indicated a chair for her to sit in as the doc went behind the bar to get the first aid kit she had made for her friends to keep on hand. The small woman unbuttoned her sleeve and began rolling it up as everyone else in the room was staring at her.

"You're kind of short and tiny aren't you? How long you been a Marshal, you don't seem old enough?" Asked the plump blonde woman with the foreign accent.

"I'm not one full time. I have helped out the Texas Rangers and US Marshals since I was eighteen. I'm an expert tracker and shot and I have a pretty good head on my shoulders. Marshal Dillon often tried to get me to work full time for him, but I like my life just fine the way it is. I probably would have turned him down this time if I wasn't already heading here anyway."

"You don't look like you're over eighteen now." Old lady Maggie commented.

Beca chuckled. "I'm 21, will be 22 in a few months. I used to hate looking younger, but my grandmother said it was a blessing I would appreciate one day. She is the same way and so was my mother."

"You know Marshal Dillon, he's a famous lawmen." Denise was impressed.

"I know him quite well. He is always a good man to have at a poker table. He gives you a real challenge." The small woman chuckled. "We've been known to play the night away over matchsticks, but usually it's peppermint sticks for me and gumdrops for him." She winked.

"You gamble with matchsticks and candy?" A tall dark haired full figured gal asked.

"Yes, I usually don't gamble with my money, neither does Dillon. I have too many people who count on me for their livelihoods for me to throw away my money on a whim and candy makes it fun." Beca grinned at their surprised faces.

"Have you met anyone else as well-known as Marshal Dillon?" A slender sandy haired young woman asked.

"A few. I was scouting for a party led by Marshal Dillon about two years ago when I ran across Geronimo. That was one of the scariest moments in my life, but I meant him no harm and he was thrown by the little girl warrior with the great spirit. I was just glad I had a friend who was part Apache and had taught me enough of the language to help save my backside. Marshal Dillon was impressed I came back from the encounter unharmed with all of my weapons and my horse. After that he began giving me more responsibility when we worked together or when I worked for him. And like today I often find myself in charge. However, I have told him recently that I won't be travelling all over anymore. If something comes my way I will meet it, but I am done going out and looking for trouble. I like taking care of my ranch and family. That's where I'm happiest now." Beca didn't mind sharing so much with the women around her, they would have most of the information from her people anyway at some point. That was just how small towns worked. She felt it would be better if she shared some of her stories herself.

The redhead sat down next to the small lawwoman and began looking over the wound across her arm. "I'm going to clean and disinfect your injury, this won't be comfortable."

"I understand doc." Beca focused on letting the pain wash through her and away like water finding it much easier not to wince under the pretty doctor's gentle touch.

The women watching and even Chloe herself was impressed by the lack of wincing and whining as she cleaned and disinfected the graze. "I don't think you need stitches. I will put a salve on it to aid in the healing and the fighting of infection then bandage it up. If you are going to be in the area in a few days I would like for you to stop by my office so I can check it to make sure its healing properly." In no time the wound was bandaged and the lady Marshal was standing rolling her sleeve back down her arm.

"I'm much obliged for your help and I will be seeing you in a few days, doc." Beca buttoned her sleeve and grabbed her hat off of a peg. "It was nice chatting with you ladies, however I must be getting back to work. I'm sure I will be seeing you around."

"Wait we didn't get your name. We can't keep calling you lady Marshal." The tall blonde who seemed to be good friends with the doc asked.

The diminutive Marshal laughed. "You may not believe me. My people have told me you all think I am a man." Her signature smirk appeared. "I'm Bec Grayson." She tipped the brim of her hat and winked before striding out the door.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Finally an update, yay me! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for taking the time to read my writing. Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bec Grayson  
Pairing: Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh! That's Bec Grayson, the rich and powerful cattle baron?" Gail Mckadden exclaimed.

"She looks familiar to me, but I don't know of anyone by that name. I think I would have remembered if I had met her before." Sheila Mitchell looked thoughtful.

"I feel the same, but I can't place where I might have seen her before." Old lady Maggie looked equally thoughtful.

Cynthia Rose smiled at Chloe. "Well Chlo, looks like the attractive young Marshal is certainly going to be in the area since she owns most of the territory now."

"Just because she is a Marshal and owns a large ranch does not make her gay." Chloe stated as she gathered the things she had used on Bec Grayson.

"If you go by the way she was watching you, she is." Cynthia Rose argued.

"I agree with CR. Ms. Grayson was paying particular attention to you." Denise leaned against her wife.

"You girls leave Chloe alone. Time will tell if the lady Grayson is attracted to other women or not and if she is we will see if she and Chloe might like one another romantically. For now we need to check to see if our loved ones are okay." Gail gathered her things and began heading out the door, many of the others soon followed.

…..

The news that Bec Grayson was a woman spread like wildfire as did the tail of Marshal Grayson's taking down of the Swanson brothers' gang. It was the next day when Fat Amy was perusing the dime store novels at Applebaum's Mercantile that the Aussie came across two new novels about a female lawwoman called Lady Gray who was a good friend of Marshal Dillon. "Stacie quick look, I think Bec Grayson is Lady Gray. These two novels are based on her adventures."

The picture on the front of the novel certainly looked like Bec Grayson. Stacie snatched on from her friend and began thumbing through it. "This really could be her, it even mentions how small she is and that she doesn't like to gamble for money. Let's read them first before we tell the others. I want to be the first with the gossip for a change."

Amy agreed and they each took a copy of the two slim books. They both devoured them within a few days reading them whenever they had a spare minute to read and were surer than ever that Bec Grayson was the famed heroine Lady Gray.

…..

Three days after the incident with the Swanson gang Bec Grayson knocked on Doctor Chloe Beale's office door.

Chloe opened it to find Bec Grayson standing in her door in a nice dark mahogany brown greatcoat over soft brown trousers with a well cut matching jacket, a dark blue shirt underneath, and polished brown boots. A nicer has was in the brunette's hand and her hair was pulled up off of her face to flow freely down her back. The woman in front of the doctor was a much classier version of the Bec Grayson she had first met. That version of Ms. Grayson was the law woman, she bet this version was the rancher and business woman. Either way Bec Grayson was one attractive package.

"Hello Ms. Grayson, please come in. I hope everything has been going well for you the last few days." Chloe stepped back waving the small woman inside.

"Hello Dr. Beale. I've been fine. There has been plenty to do at the ranch, but I am lucky to be working with good people and please call me Bec or even Beca. I hope you've been doing well." Beca never felt she was good at small talk as the doctor took her hat and coat hanging them on nearby pegs.

Chloe smiled as she was given permission to call the brunette by her first name. "I have been well, thank you and please call me Chloe. Let's move into my treatment room and I will look after your arm." She opened a nearby door. "I bet it does take a lot to move an operation as large as the one I've heard you have." The redhead indicated for Beca to climb up onto the cushioned table after Beca took off her jacket.

Beca once again rolled up her sleeve after she climbed upon the cushioned table. "It does take a lot, but I think this move has been a good thing for all of my ramshackle family."

"You have a large family here with you?" Chloe removed the old bandage from a well-muscled bicep.

"Well I call them family. We are all a bunch of misfits who found we fit together as family pretty well. My mom died when I was 8 and my dad remarried very quickly afterwards. I only spent less than a year with him after that until he sent me away to live with my maternal grandparents. They are great and I love my maternal family. My mom's brother and his family are wonderful. He has all boys and my mom knew she was dying and she made her family promise to help me become who I wanted to be and not the person my father would push me to be. My mom was a doctor like you are. She knew I wasn't like most other girls and was okay with it and wanted to make sure I had strong people in my corner. My mom took care of me even when she wasn't able to be around physically." Beca stopped speaking not knowing why she shared that deeply with the pretty ginger.

"I'm glad you have such close family, the one you made and your maternal family. I've made a great family here and I have a good family back in Michigan where I went to school. My friend Aubrey who is the school teacher here also went to university in Michigan. We've known each other a long time and both wanted to go on a grand adventure together. We ended up here. Barden felt like home and Aubrey met Luke and they married a year ago. He works at the Bella Rose." Chloe put a little more salve on the wound and re-bandaged it.

"No men have caught your eye yet? I know they have been trying, you're too beautiful for them not to." Beca was looking at her freshly bandaged arm and missed the pleased smile on the young doctor's face.

"Oh they try, but I'm not interested in all that." Chloe turned putting her things away.

"You're not interested in marriage?" The rancher asked as she rolled her sleeve back down.

"Oh with the right person I would be all for it. I'm just not interested in men. I prefer the company of other women." Chloe took a huge leap of faith.

Beca tried not to do a happy dance, but in her head she was celebrating. "I completely understand and agree with you there. Although I did marry a man when I was 16 to get free of the final hold of my father. Matt was 32 at the time and very wealthy and handsome and also as gay as I was. He needed a wife for appearances sake and I a husband for much the same reason. Matt was a friend of my Uncles as was Thomas, Matt's longtime partner. I was close to both of them and thought of them as older brothers. Matt taught me a lot and gave me the freedom to be myself. He died when I was 18 shortly after we moved to Texas. Thomas Spencer is still with me and recently married a very nice man, Tyler Crowe. They are really happy together. I hope to someday find that with the right lady, but most women don't think I am refined enough for them or they take in my work clothes and think I am uneducated all without giving me a chance. It's rather insulting when that person fawns over you later when they find out I'm wealthy even if they do think I'm rough and dumb." Beca stopped again internally shaking herself, she was over sharing again, but the ginger doc was so easy for her to talk to.

Chloe was doing her own mental happy dance. She couldn't believe some woman hadn't snatched Beca up by now. Everything Chloe had learned of the woman so far showed she was smart, savvy, caring, strong, confident, loyal, and very attractive. "Well they must not have been very worthy of knowing. Now I want you to keep your arm bandaged and salved for another few days then you can leave it un-bandaged as long as your shirt is over it if you are doing anything that might get it full of dirt or other debris. You are healing quite nicely."

"Thanks, I will follow my doctor's orders." If only Chloe was my doctor Beca thought. "How much do I owe you?" The brunette asked as she slipped her jacket back on.

"Oh nothing for all that. I didn't do much and you did this town a huge service when you got rid of the Swanson gang. Me especially, Jesse Swanson had been harassing me almost constantly. It reached the point where I moved in with Aubrey and Luke to be safer at night." The doctor explained as she cleaned up after herself. "Now if you want to pay something you can come to the Ladies Luncheon that has been rescheduled for today. I would enjoy the opportunity to talk with you more and I know the other women of the area would as well." Chloe had her fingers crossed behind her back that the small woman would say yes.

"That sounds fine. I would enjoy getting to know you better as well and also learn a little more of the place I now call home." The rancher would do just about anything even go to a ladies gossip luncheon to spend more time with the lovely doctor.

"Excellent, it will only take a moment for me to get my overcoat and we can walk over together." Chloe beamed, her bright blue eyes sparkling with an inner glow that drew the smaller woman to her even more.

Beca slipped on her coat trying to shake off the effect the redhead's eyes had on her before she helped Chloe with hers when the doc came back into the room with it after the ginger had tied a scarf over her hair and ears.

Smiling Chloe thanked the brunette who was quite the gentlewoman. Once outside the office and home of the young doctor Beca put her hat back on her head and offered her arm to her lovely companion. The doctor took it gladly. Both women felt shocking tingles radiate through their bodies from where they were now connected. The connection and the feel of the other so close felt incredibly right to each of the two women.

The couple walked the length of the main street speaking about the town while also learning a bit more about one another in the process. The two were greeted by some of the townsfolk which Chloe took great pleasure in introducing Beca. The duo even ran into the new Sheriff and Deputy and Beca also took pleasure in introducing her two friends and adopted brothers Butch and Lance to the mesmerizing doctor that she was finding more attractive and irresistible as their time together continued.

…..

Gail and Sheila came rushing in the door of the Bella Rose looking flushed sporting huge grins.

"You two were almost late. Chloe is the only one not here and she may have a patient. She told me this morning she would be over as soon as she could." Aubrey offered up.

Gail beamed as she took off her overcoat and scarf. "Oh she is on her way and on the arm of none other than Bec Grayson. They look like they are getting along mighty fine too. They were both smiling and talking as they walked together.

Sheila grinned backing her best friend up. "They do look lovely together."

Many of the women flocked to the windows to get a look at the couple for themselves before rushing back to their seats when the twosome was closer to the lounge.

The women were all talking animatedly when the doc and the Marshal came in the door. Grayson helped Chloe off with her coat as the redhead smiled at her friends. "Hello ladies. I managed to convince Ms. Grayson to join us today after I checked that her arm is on the mend." She took off her scarf hanging it with her coat the shorter woman had put on hook by the door.

Everyone noticed Bec Grayson was much more nicely dressed as she too hung up her coat and hat. With her hair down a little it really showed just how young and cute the woman was.

Chloe introduced Bec to the ladies at the luncheon, the small rancher was one of the youngest in the room and definitely was the tiniest, but she carried herself with great confidence and it was clear she was well read and intelligent. Anyone who had accomplished what she had in her young life would have to be intelligent and strong.

After making their way around the room Chloe came to the last table. "Last, but certainly not least we have Gail McKadden and Sheila Mitchell. Gail and her husband John own and operate the bank and Sheila and her husband Warren own and operate what was the largest ranch in the area till you came to the territory and her husband is also the Mayor of Barden." Chloe introduced the two well dressed women.

Gail gently clasped the young woman's hand. "It is a pleasure to officially meet you, Ms. Grayson. You have already done a great deal for this town. We are all glad you chose our area to settle in."

"My man Charles spoke well of you and your husband. This really is a beautiful part of the country. I look forward to getting to know the area ant the folks who live here." Beca smiled pleasantly at the elder woman as they shook hands.

Sheila beamed at the young woman who hadn't fully peered up at her yet. Her smile froze a bit as the woman got her first real look at the little cattle baroness.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Thanks for reading this latest update. I hope you enjoyed. I appreciate all the feedback I have been getting on my writing it helps to keep my motivated especially when my muse is being difficult. I hope you are all doing well. Take care. Until Next Time … Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Bec Grayson  
Pairing: Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 7

"Hello Sheila. It's been what? 12-13 years. The Montana atmosphere agrees with you, you are as lovely now as when I first met you when I was 8." The younger woman smirked.

"Is it really you?" Tears formed in the older blonde's eyes. At the small woman's nod Sheila sprang forward hugging the girl tight as she let the tears fall. "I am so sorry I let him send you away. I tried to stop him. I wanted to keep you and take care of you. You were the most adorable little girl I had ever seen and I loved your tomboy ways. After you left I figured it was for the best because Warren would have made you miserable. I snuck you cards and letters as often as I could. I'm sorry we lost touch after you married, but Warren was livid that you didn't complete your finishing school and ran off with some man without even consulting him. I couldn't get anything else out to you. I loved you and still do sweetheart. You have turned into an incredible woman. I am so proud of you."

Everyone around them stood or sat stunned trying to piece together what Sheila was saying. It was old Maggie from the bakery who realized exactly who Bec Grayson was.

"My word! Little Rebeca Jade Mitchell is that really you?" The older woman moved to the younger hugging her tight.

Beca stepped back chuckling. "Well yes though I haven't went by the name Mitchell since my father sent me away for being too boyish and rambunctious. He thought a finishing school back east would turn me into a real girl and he could marry me off for a good price." She smirked again. "I always enjoyed cocking up his snooty plans."

"Oh girl, I always knew you would do well in life." Maggie hugged her again on one side as Sheila did on the other. "Warren Mitchell always has been a bit big for his britches. No offense to you Sheila."

"None taken. I tend to agree with you most days." The older blonde grinned wondering just how the man in question would react when he found out exactly who Bec Grayson was.

"You're the Mayor's daughter?" A woman named Stacie asked.

"Technically yes, though personally I don't claim I'm as such. I consider my mother's brother to be my dad. He has always been there for me since I was a baby. Warren Mitchell never was and the only time he ever noticed he had a daughter was for a few months when he brought me west with him and Sheila before realizing I wasn't a doll to sit in a corner in a frilly dress and read. I think I still have the scars on my back from all the thrashings he gave me in those few short months trying to make me into his ideal daughter. Sheila and Maggie here both tried to keep me out of his way as much as possible, but I always had a tendency to find trouble or cause it." The small brunette had a devilish grin.

"I'm thinking not too much has changed in that regard." Sheila observed.

"It all depends on your prospective. I mostly cause trouble for bad guys and anyone trying to take advantage of or harm me and mine. I'm not someone most people would want to mess with. All on my own I am a dangerous person or can be. However, you add to that my large and loyal family by both blood and adoption, my vast wealth, along with my social and political power and I can be very scary indeed. I may be small and look young, but I am in no way a child. I am a strong capable woman and I don't take grief from anyone."

No one in the room doubted Bec Grayson for a moment.

The door banged open as wind caught it as two men walked in invading the women's gathering. Beca stepped behind Chloe with a wink as Warren Mitchell and John McKadden came into the Bella Rose.

John held up his hands. "Don't hurt us please. We know this is a woman's luncheon, but Warren here is most insistent in his desire to meet Ms. Grayson. He feels she will be a great influence on the people of Barden, but has been having a difficult time pinning her down." The banker's smile was a bit smarmy, but sincere.

"I still find it hard to believe one so young has accomplished so much and without her husband to guide her. I am sure her family is proud of her." Warren sounded like a pompous ass.

"The people I consider family who live on my ranch are proud of me and so are my maternal family back east, along with a few others who are family." Beca winked at Sheila before moving towards the men with a confident stride.

"Bec Grayson, nice to meet you Mr. McKadden. I was just telling your wife that my man Charles had only good things to say about you and your lovely wife and how hard you both worked to help get things settled here for my operation." Beca offered her hand to the man. "I appreciate the job you've done and look forward to working with you in the future."

It is an honor to have played even a small part in helping bring such a prosperous venture to our territory. My wife and I will be at your service for any of your future financial needs. We also look forward to getting to know you and your family socially as well. It is good to see fresh intelligent faces in Barden." John seemed an okay fellow if a bit of a suck-up.

"Ms. Grayson." Warren greeted looking down at what she was wearing. "I'm just a bit surprised at your attire. I assumed you only wore trousers while performing your US Marshal duties."

"I run a cattle and horse operation at least 20 times more vast than yours sir. The wearing of skirts is really not conducive to such dealings. Added to that is the fact I simply like wearing trousers and see no need not to do so. None of the ladies here seemed to mind my attire, a few even thought I looked nice."

"Yes, well I just didn't want anyone to get any wrong ideas about you" His smile was contemptuous and snobbish.

"What ideas would that be? I think I portray myself rather honestly. I do what many would call man's work and I do it very well. I am rich and powerful enough that I don't have to pay much mind to what people of small minds think. So I dress how I want. I mean this suit was handmade for me by the finest tailor in New York City. I think it is quite acceptable."

"It is a nice suite, but it might lead people to believe you're one of those people." The man adding emphasis to 'those'.

"Those people?" Beca repeated with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Homosexuals." The mayor whispered though not quietly enough as many gasps were heard at the audacity of the man. Although he thought the reaction was because of his use of the word. "Sorry ladies."

"Well I guess I have portrayed things spot on then, because I am one of those people and I don't usually bother to hide it." The small woman rolled her eyes at the bigoted man. "You really haven't changed at all. I don't see how Sheila has put up with you all these years. If you hadn't have sent me away I would have run away instead." Beca turned her back on the man walking away to sit at the bar. "Really nice how you recognize me and all. Sheila did as soon as she got a good look at me so did Maggie." The rancher ordered a bourbon from the bartender sliding a gold coin across to him. Beca left the untouched glass behind her as she turned on her stool to face the room once more. "Have you figured it out yet Warren?" Silence reined in the Bella Rose.

"You know I may just run for mayor next election or talk Thomas into doing it, because so far I am not impressed with you as mayor at all. I mean you actually hired yellow and yellower as the lawmen for this town. It wasn't even you that contacted the Marshals about the Swanson gang. I bet you don't even run your own ranch, your foreman does all the work and you look over the books he keeps every month so you can keep an eye on things. He could be robbing you blind and you would have no clue as long as the book he gives you says otherwise. Is that how you run Barden as well?" She paused only a moment for dramatic effect.

"Do you let your clerk do all the work while you go be social and look over his notes so you can take credit for his work at the next town meeting?" Beca knew she was right on both counts since she had the man investigated and watched thoroughly before she arrived. The young woman grinned at Maggie. "Would you consider this finding trouble or causing it?" The townswomen chuckled as did John, Warren however did not.

"Have you really not figured it out Warren? How can you not recognize your own daughter?" Sheila's incredulous voice rang out in the large room.

"Rebecca? Really, but your mother was so tall?" Then he really looked at the Grayson woman seeing the small defiant child in the young woman. "Rebecca Mitchell what is the meaning of all of this?" He stormed up to her slapping her hard across the facing stunning everyone.

Beca calmly pulled a handkerchief form her pocket dabbing the blood from the corner of her mouth. "I'll let you have that one, but I advise you not to attempt it again. You always did hit first talk later with me. Am I just special or do you do that to other as well? Just so you know you just assaulted unprovoked I might add, a prominent US Marshal. I could very easily arrest you right now and your rein as mayor would be over. I mean you just slapped the most powerful person in Montana Territory in front of a room full of witnesses. Not smart at all. I am Bec Grayson, daughter of Dr. Lauren Ross, adopted daughter of Lincoln and Madison Ross, and widow of Matthew Grayson. You Mr. Mitchell have absolutely no claim on me whatsoever."

"You are a disgrace to women everywhere and I'm glad not to have you linked to me. You couldn't even make it in a girls' finishing school."

Beca only laughed at the man. "You really aren't very bright. I am so glad I take after my Ross family. I left that silly school because I graduated early. I learned all a well off young lady should, but Grandfather Ross and Papa Linc made sure I also received the same education as my Ross brothers. I've been on the grand tour with my Ross brothers across Europe where I met and became friends with aristocracy and royalty although the gypsies were way more fun. I speak eight languages fluently, but I can cobble through a few others, as well as read them. I am a graduate of Cornell University with degrees in business and finance. I have built on of the wealthiest cattle and horse operations in North America. I have my toe in many wide and various operations including shipping and the railroad and I've been told I'm a shrewd investor. I am an accomplished horsewoman, a well-respected tracker, and a decorated lawwoman. I'm really not seeing where your derogatory comments hold much water."

The mayor moved his hand to hit her again. "If you follow through with that you will be behind bars in moments." The lady Marshal's voice held nothing but steel.

"I think you should arrest him for the first hit and for being a dingo's backside." The Aussie named Amy tossed out.

Warren seemed startled to hear the woman's voice. It was as if he forgot anyone else was in the room. He paled when he realized what he had done in front of so many prominent members of the area. He saw Gail holding a crying Sheila and the thunderous looks on the other women's faces in the room. John was even looking at him with disgust.

Beca slid the bourbon down the bar to him. "I think you might need that." She looked at the ladies. "I am sorry for once again disrupting your women's luncheon. This time it really wasn't my intent."

Maggie came over hugging the small woman. "It's not your fault sweetie. This one was all on our illustrious Mayor." The bakery owner looked at the girl's swelling cheek and lip. "Chloe you may want to take a look at Beca's cheek here and make sure everything is okay." Maggie grinned winking at Beca as she moved out of the way for the redheaded doctor.

"I'm sure I'm fine doc, just a little bruised."

Blue eyes softened as Chloe smiled into darker blue ones on a bruised face. "You will still let me make sure, Becs."

"Yes, ma'am." Beca grinned liking the nickname. She really thought Chloe was the prettiest lady she had ever met.

"So have you really done all those things you told Mayor Mitchell?"

"Yes and I can do all I told him I can as well."

"Any other hidden talents I should be aware of?" Chloe grinned.

"Well, I do play the piano, violin, cello, banjo, and guitar pretty well and I don't need a bucket to carry a tune."

"I would love to hear you play and sing sometime."

"Why not now?" Warren interrupted the two women's conversation. "And stop trying to corrupt our lovely Dr. Beale. Just because she hasn't found a young man to settle down with yet doesn't make her your kind of people Ms. Grayson."

The doctor's eyes flashed as she turned on the man. "Sir I am wondering how such a closed minded abusive fool such as you managed to get elected to office in this lovely open-minded town. For your information there are several of those people in this town and area, both men and women, and I happen to be one of them and everyone else in this room know it."

Warren Mitchell paled once more, Rebecca was messing everything up for him once again.

Chloe looked back at the rancher she was rapidly finding irresistible. "You're going to be alright. The swelling should go down by tomorrow and the bruising shouldn't be too bad. Now come sit by me as we all finally have our luncheon as these two gentlemen are now leaving." The tone in the redhead's voice left no room for argument.

John nodded in agreement before moving to his wife and Sheila sharing a few words before he left leaving Warren behind to fend for himself.

Warren moved towards Sheila, but the other women in the group stepped between them stopping him in his tracks. The mayor turned towards Beca with fire in his eyes only to stop once again as Chloe moved in front of the brunette raising her brow at the man in challenge. The upset Mayor spun on his heal storming out of the Bella Rose with a slamming of the door.

"Well, you sure have livened up out luncheons Ms. Grayson, that's for sure." Cynthia Rose teased.

"It's a natural talent." The brunette smirked once again. "Please though call me Bec or Beca. I mean you all just received a rundown of my entire life history. I think that puts us on a first name basis." She sat down in a seat next to Chloe as everyone got comfortable and the food was soon be placed on the tables.

"So Beca Amy and I were wondering if you had ever heard of the dime store novel heroine Lady Gray?" Stacie asked with a huge grin on her face.

Beca only groaned, it was going to be a long afternoon.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this update. Until Next Time…Holly.**


End file.
